A Year in Birthdays
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: 2012 birthday fics for all of the Strawhat crew members. Warnings for mature themes, boyxboy, language, etc.
1. Frobin Dinner and a Show

**Title:** Dinner and a Show  
**Pairing:** Frobin  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** Fluff, implied SanUso  
**Summary:** Lame title is lame, but written for Robin's birthday, 02/06/2012  
**Note:** Sorry it's late- Life tends to get in the way in the form of a puppy.

* * *

"Ah, thank you Sanji, but I really insist that I am finished for the night."

The crew, gathered around the dining table with a meal slightly larger than their usual amount, wished Robin a happy birthday once again as she walked out of the kitchen. She looked at them all over her shoulder with a warm smile before closing the door, sighing a bit as she realized she was alone. Her nakama had been following her all day, giving her well wishes and attention and a small amount of presents, so the seclusion was extremely welcomed.

There was something bothering her though, the distinct lack of a certain cyborg at dinner. Franky had been alluding her all day, almost as if he found everything else more important. Robin wasn't jealous of course- she preferred Franky put their nakama and the ship and everyone's well-being before her. But there was a bit of curiosity in his absence, especially since no one else seemed to notice.

Usopp, the only one that has seen Franky all day, only told her that he's been working in the workshop and trying to finish some of their bigger projects. He mentioned Franky asked him to leave him in the workshop for a bit, sure Franky wanted some alone time, and he mumbled something about feeling a little obligated. Only seemed fair since he and Sanji kicked the shipwright out for a few hours a few days prior.

While it would be much more convenient to use her abilities and peer down in the workshop, much like she did after finding Franky sulking on the deck, Robin decided it would be best to find her way down to the workshop. Since the rest of the crew stayed in the kitchen, she was able to go alone, and she found the light under the doorway promising.

She knocked on the door with the back of her hand as she called out Franky's name. When he didn't respond, she turned the knob and peered inside. "Franky? Are you- Oh."

The blue haired shipwright was sitting on a bench with his old guitar across his lap and a fresh flower between his teeth. His signature sunglasses were gone, his shirt replaced with one that looked a little more decent, and he was wearing a nice pair of pants.

Franky was staring at Robin with a glint in his eye, removing the flower and strumming the strings of his guitar. "Aoww! Robin, I've been waiting for you," he said.

The historian smiled a bit and closed the door behind her, walking closer to sit at the offered seat. "You skipped dinner just to surprise me here?" she asked.

"It's a small price to pay for a day like today," Franky grinned, fingers of his smaller hand picking at guitar strings as he offered the flower to her. "Happy birthday."

Robin's lips turned up once again and she accepted the flower before leaning in and kissing Franky's cheek. "Thank you, Franky. Although I would prefer you going to eat dinner with the rest of our nakama next year," she said. "It wasn't quite the same without you there."

Franky grinned back at her as he started to string a tune. "I'll make sure to be there next time," he said. "For now, I've got a super song for you to hear."

The woman nodded, scooting closer to Franky's side as he started playing.


	2. SanUso Simple Misunderstanding

**Title:** Simple Misunderstanding  
**Pairing:** SanUso  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings**: Fluff, angst, fluff and Sanji being just a little impatient.  
**Summary:** None  
**Note:** Happy birthday Sanji! Not only do you get a cute little picture in the crazy Basil universe I've stuck you in, but I'm giving you a fic too. Written 03/02/2012.

* * *

"Umm… Sanji?"

The sad and almost desperate tone in Usopp's voice almost broke Sanji's spirits, but he steeled his heart and refused to turn towards the door as Usopp walked in. "Not now, Usopp. Unless you wanna let me in the kitchen this time."

Their morning started out with a spat. Sanji woke up and realized Usopp was already awake, running to the kitchen only to find himself locked out. The sniper had made himself comfortable inside and refused to let Sanji put one foot in the door. It all lead to a little fight, Sanji demanding he make breakfast and Usopp giving no logical reason as to why he needed the kitchen. It resulted in Sanji storming down to the aquarium bar, giving Sanji time to mull over his anger.

He was almost ready to leave the aquarium bar and return to the kitchen when Usopp walked in. But with Usopp's arrival, he couldn't contain the bubbling anger threatening to burst. "If you're here to argue some more, get out. I'm not in the mood."

The door clicked shut, but the footsteps remained as Usopp walked closer. With his back turned, Sanji was too engrossed in trying not to snap that he almost flinched at the hands on his shoulders. When Usopp's arms circled around his neck and his back touched Usopp's chest, he was sure his anger was melting away. "I need your help," Usopp whispered.

"With what?"

The arms tightened a bit when Usopp pushed his cheek against Sanji's head. "I can't… I'm having trouble making breakfast," he said.

"Why are you making breakfast? That's my job…" Sanji mumbled. "What are you up to?"

"It's your birthday, I wanted to do something special for you," Usopp explained. "I thought I could make you breakfast since you're making it for everyone else, and I thought maybe you could get some rest and take a break for the day. But I messed up and I can't make anything the right way."

Usopp held onto Sanji a little bit tighter after each sentence, Sanji starting to lean back and mold against Usopp's chest as he explained himself. "So you kept me out of my own kitchen?"

"… Sorry," Usopp whispered before kissing Sanji's head.

Sanji shrugged, pulling Usopp's arms away as he started smiling. "You could've told me what you were up to, you know. It'd be the better alternative to starting a fight," he chuckled. "Huh… Is it sad that I forgot today's my birthday?"

"Doesn't really surprise me," Usopp mumbled.

When Usopp's hands hung loosely on his shoulders, Sanji turned and pulled him closer. The sniper's lips turned up and he let Sanji guide him into his lap, both legs wrapping around Sanji's waist when Sanji leaned closer to him. Sanji teased him by licking and nipping at his lips, hands pulling on Usopp's shirt and sneaking underneath the fabric.

"Mmm, hey, I came to get your help, not make out with you!" Usopp exclaimed, pushing Sanji away from him after the cook kissed his lips.

"You'll still make out with me anyway, right?" Sanji asked, hands pushing higher and one moving to Usopp's chest. "It's my birthday, can't we just forget about breakfast for five minutes?"

"No," Usopp said, his legs wrapping tighter around Sanji's waist. "I'll give you three. Since it's your birthday."

"No limitations?"

"Sanji, we have to go back to breakfast! Come on, you're wasting time…"

"Aww, Uso-swannnn…"

"I can take it down to two-"

Sanji cut the sniper off with both hands pulling Usopp closer and lips pushing together. Usopp chuckled, mumbled a birthday wish when Sanji gave him a break for air, and submitted under Sanji's touch.


	3. Frobin Diversity of a Product

**Title:** Diversity of a Product  
**Pairings:** Frobin, implied SanUso and ZoLuZo  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implied boyxboy, fluff, and suggestiveness on Franky's part  
**Summary:** None  
**Note:** OH MY GOSH, FRANKY. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that this took a WEEK to get this done. Your birthday landed on the beginning of a con and me wanting to put Usopp and Sanji in weird predicaments (Poor things, I really should give them a break), and even when I did get to work on the fic I just derped and had more ideas churning for Basil. Proof that I cannot plan out a story from beginning to end without starting on it. Anyway, written FOR 03/09/2012.

* * *

"Seriously? I didn't think Mugiwara learned the system."

Franky sighed and rubbed his head with his oversized hand. Looking down at the half-hearted knot holding Luffy's newest yellow sash on the aquarium bar doorknob, Franky shook his head while walking away. Sanji and Usopp had kicked him out of the workshop- again- and he had no access to the bar. Without anything to work on or a place he could relax for a bit, Franky felt a bit neglected.

He'd even searched the ship for company. Nami was busy with her maps, Chopper working on his medical files and Brook caught up in his own tune. The only crew member Franky hadn't found was Robin, the thought that she was missing a little interesting and a bit terrifying.

As much as he liked to believe Robin was just spending her time doing her usual reading or silent spying, he felt a little uneasy about making an assumption. He'd looked in all of her usual spaces (excluding the aquarium bar of course) until only a couple room possibilities remained. The men's cabin seemed entirely impossible and the kitchen was highly unlikely.

Although, if Sanji was in the workshop with Usopp, Franky was sure Robin would stay in the kitchen to keep watch for wandering crewmates, or one curious captain with a bottomless stomach, so it would be the obvious choice. Franky shrugged, deciding there wasn't anything else to do, before walking to the kitchen. He was getting a little hungry anyway.

There was no resistance from inside, a sign again Robin's presence, but Franky persisted. He grinned at the familiar shape of Robin's body standing with her back turned behind the counter. She was engrossed in her work, not turning to look and regard Franky over her shoulder. "Hello Franky. I hope you are alright with me preparing lunch for you. Sanji took food to Usopp and it only seemed fair to use the kitchen when he is not around, correct?"

"I can't complain," Franky chuckled, inhaling the scent of cola and the hint of chocolate. "Sanji probably appreciates it too, anything to keep Luffy out of the refrigerator."

Robin giggled, the oven chiming and startling both adults. Franky watched as Robin extended a few extra hands to grab oven mits and pull the oven door open. The smell of chocolate filled the room, making Franky drool a bit as it mixed with cola. "What are you baking, Robin?"

"A cake," Robin replied. "It's a special recipe I discovered not too long ago that combines cola and chocolate. I assumed it would be the best cake to make for you."

Franky laughed, sitting across the countertop to watch as Robin worked. "Sounds like a super combination to me!" he exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Robin smiled. She glanced up and leaned across the counter to kiss Franky's cheek, hands still working to complete the chocolate cake now being set on a cooling rack. When she pulled back, she smirked and grabbed some materials for lunch. "What would you prefer to have?"

Franky grinned, extending one finger to point at Robin instead of any of the food. The archeologist let her shoulders fall a bit but her smile didn't falter, instead she only promised she would give him what he was looking for after Sanji and Usopp vacated the workshop.


End file.
